No rest for the childish
by Wintes Abyss
Summary: Ok please don't kill me for this. This is my first Fanfiction and I'm trying my hardest to make it worth reading. This is a University modern AU and is [Ruby x Weiss] and mention of [Blake x Yang]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I found her

**This story is set in a Modern au at a university, it is a RWBY fic. Weiss and Ruby are the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY **

Ruby POV

It was the first day at Beacon University and things didn't go so well. First of I dropped my bags on the foot of a girl with white hair, to only find out later from a black haired girl called Blake that she was the heir to one of the world's biggest technology company, and that her name was Weiss . I was also left to figure out what to do by my sister Yang.

**3 hours later**

After my nightmare of a morning I was given my room key and my class schedule only to find out that I was with my sister, Blake and Weiss, that bitchy, pain in the ass, mother fucking bitch with huge insecurities.

"Oh it's you again, you better not get in my way got it." There's only one person that that could have come from, Weiss, and man she was pissed. So I immediately moved out of the door way and towards the remaining bunk bed and set and yelled back "You don't have the right to talk to me like that you little bitch."

Weiss was shocked out of her mind. Who could have thought that me the sweat little girl who got in her way and was so sorry for it could have such a temper on her.

"Well Ruby, at least you have a loving family that treats like a real person!"

Damn that little, insecure bitch, how dare she bring up my family. Well I guess because she doesn't know about my past but it doesn't mean she can bring them into this.

"You're wrong, my family died before I was even 7 years old, I had to be put into a foster family which is where I first came in contact with Yang."

Man the look on her face was hilarious. She went from the face of a monster to an extremely sorry and sad face. Though I wasn't showing any amusement thanks to the fact that I'm still pissed at her for actions.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I just assumed that everybody here has a family who was nice and caring, which mine was no."

"I don't have one." Ok so if I'm fostered with Yang and Weiss has a family, not a very kind one but one, which only leaves? Blake!

"What do you mean?" Who would have thought that Weiss would be the first to act? All well.

"Well I was born into a normal family but I was, how would you put it, different." She removes the bow on the top of her head revealing, cat ears? "What's wrong with being different, especially when you have cute little cat ears." Wow Yang defiantly not trying to hit on her. Blushing "You – You're the first person to ever complement my ears." Of cause my foster sister would do that she's always had a thing for girls. "If you two are done can I talk to Ruby in private." Oh why on Earth would Weiss won't to talk to me in private?

"Fine we can take this into another room if Kitty Kat hear is willing to continue."

"I'd love to." Great they leave me hear with the one girl who hates me. Well one good thing will come out of it, I get to look at her sexy body. Yes I'm gay are you fucking surprised.

"Thank you."

**After they exit the room (gone into town)**

"Ok Weiss what do you want to tal-." Wait what I feel her lips on mine but I can't believe it. So damn strange, perfectly fine, but strange.

"Weiss what was that for."

"For being the first person to ever stand up against me. You better not be complaining, especially since you were looking at me like that." Was I really that obvious? Damn my poker face sucks.

"Who said I was complaining, but you wanted to talk so talk."

"I lied I just wanted to be alone with you, but since you're not interested I will go and find someone else to talk to."

"I didn't say that."

"Well then you shouldn't mind this." What is she going to do? (Gets kissed on the lips again) "Also you look so cute when you're annoyed. _

**Well this is a rewrite of chapter 1 so review and please tell me which you liked better.**

**Winter out.**


	2. Chapter 2: What happens next

Chapter 2: What happens next? **_**

**This story is set in a Modern au at a university, it is a RWBY fic. Weiss and Ruby are the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY**

Weiss POV

It had been about a week since the 'incident' with ruby, I had been left with only one thing repeating itself in side my head "_Now we both have someone to look after in our lives." _Why does it stay in my head, why, why. Then with in the blink of an eye the familiar face of a happy little redhead.

"Hello Ruby" was the only thing I could say without giving away my current Delamere.

"Hay Weiss" Good she hasn't realised yet.

"Weiss I can tell that you're thinking about what happened about a week ago." Oh shit this is not what I was expecting, what am I going to do.

"By the look on your face you weren't expecting that were you." Is my face really that obvious it can't be, can it?

"How did you know what I was thinking Ruby?"

"Just a hunch, Anyway. Weiss I'm sorry for what happened, I just let my emotions cloud my…"

Before she could finish I leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ruby it's ok you don't need to apologise for what happened, if anything I just needed time to think it over." With that Ruby wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a deep and passionate kiss, when she pulled away she whispered into my ear

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I can't believe it, she's asking me out on a date

"Of cause Ruby, I would love to go on a date with you."

5 Hours later

When Ruby asked me out I thought it would have been a cheap little restaurant and a movie, but no she had sent a fortune on this date.

As we arrived at Ruby's chosen restaurant Le White Rose I had to ask where she had gotten the money for such an expensive restraint.

"Ruby where on Earth did you get the money for this?"

"I had it saved up just encase something like this happened."

With that we moved into the restaurant and were quickly seated in a both away from everyone else (as per request from Weiss).

After ordering and receiving their meals, Weiss was once again receiving shocks to her system when she swore how proper Ruby was acting. From what Ruby had told me about her past was that she never really learned proper manners but what Weiss was seeing was manners that rivalled her own, so out of curiosity she decided to ask Ruby where on earth she learnt manners like this.

"You may."

"I was just wondering where you learnt manners that could rival my own."

"I... Um... I taught myself, I figured if I was going to go out with an heiress, then I should at least act like one I public."

"So you taught yourself manners equal to that of mine just to impress me." It still amazes me just how caring and driven Ruby can… My trail of thought was cut short when I felt soft lips against my own.

Not knowing why, I open my lips a little and within the split second of opening my mouth a warm tongue darted its way into my mouth deepening the kiss. We stayed like this until the need to breathe became too much causing us to separate. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before but Ruby wasn't wearing a normal dress but one to fit her curves perfectly and with a slit up the left side, not only that but on her left shoulder appeared to be a rose pattern that just increased her beauty to the point that all I could do was stair.

"Weiss are you ok?" and of cause she notices, I'm an Heiress to a million dollar company and yet all I can do is stair at the beauty in front of me. "Yes I'm fine, I was just looking at the beauty in front of me." With that I got a response more than welcome, a kiss on the lips.

"Well that's your reward for your actions." Damn why does she have to be sooooo hot and _sexy. _Wait what, I guess I should have seen that one coming into my mind sooner than later.

Next day (after they get home a little drunk and crash)

The rest of the date went extremely well I ended up drinking a little too much wine and ended up sleeping with Ruby (in the same bed no 'touching' man some off you people are dirty minded) and I'm damn lucky that last night was Friday so that means that I didn't have to go to class today and get to hang out with Ruby who by the way is the only person able to break through the layers of ice around my heart and make me feel special. _

For anyone who recognises this chapter then you're not insane because this is my attempt at fixing the mistakes I made when I first posted this chapter cause we all know I screwed up.

Feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3: The day after

Chapter 3: The day after. _

**Ok so if you are reading this chapter then I thank you for your support. Anyway this chapter continues on the short paragraph at the end of chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. _ **

**Ruby POV**

When I woke up, I felt a presence next to me. This would usually cause me to attack whoever or whatever is next to me but today is different because I have the white heired beauty known as Weiss, next to me _because she crashed due to much alcohol. _"Weiss, are you awake or are you just going to be a bad girl and leave your girlfriend by herself." _Which was true because Yang and Blake didn't come back last night. And I think I know what happened but there's no need to worry about that right know._

"Ruby you know I wouldn't leave you alone, even if I had to." Damn even when she's half asleep she looks so hot and seems to know what to say. I wish I could do that. "And you know what I've got planned for today." She's got plans for today, I wonder what they are.

"What plans, you never told me anything."

"That's true but I was planning to hang out with you and maybe go to the movies but I guess you're not interested."

"I never said that, and why on Earth would you think I wouldn't I be interested in getting to spend an entire day of alone time with you."

"Well your wording said otherwise."

"Shut up. You know I don't really have a way with words."

"That is true and I'm only joking with you, only about you not being interested. Damn you look so cute when you're annoyed." I wasn't expecting a playful side to her _thanks to first impressions. _

"Who would have thought that the cold hearted heiress has a playful side to her?"

"No one really needed to know until now, Miss Rose."

"Well since you're the plan what are we going to do?"

"How about we have breakfast first before we go out and find you a new dress since I kind of~ ruined the last one. That is sort of true since we slept in our dresses by accident.

"That's a good idea, and since I'm closest to the kitchen what would you like, I will even make it from scratch if you'd like."

"Since you're offering could I just have a coffee, you can do the rest."

What to make her what to make her, wait how about some French toast since I memorised mums recipe. _

**A little bit later**

"Hear you go Weiss, I hope you enjoy as much as I used to as a kid." I really hope she enjoys then, because it would mean I could make them for her again.

"Ruby this is this is just amazing, what on earth did you put in these,"

"I can show you if you'd like, just don't tell anyone else because it's my mother's recipe."

"I would love for you to show me, and if it's anything to do with your mother then my lips are sealed."

"Just give me a sec to write the recipe down for you."

"What do you mean write it down?"

"Since the recipe was given to me by my mother, who she got from her mother it has never been but on paper since my family memorises it, so that it would not be lost in a fire or something like that. I think you're the only person outside of my family who will have the recipe."

"Well I'm honoured to know that you trust me enough to give me the recipe, who knows maybe one day I will be a part of your family." If that day comes _which hopefully it will _I will be the happiest person on this damn planet. _

**3 hours later (30 or so minutes before the movie)**

"Weiss one question."

"Yes, what is it."

"What movie are we watching?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Why would that be?"

"Cause usually I would have hurt you by now."

"Ok one, I know you wouldn't hurt me and two, I will give you a hint on what movie were watching."

"Why a guessing game, for some stupide reason I'm quite good at them so spit it out."

"You've been looking forward to this movie for a while now."

"No you didn't take me to see it did you, because if you did I'm going to have to find a way of repaying you for this."

"Yes I did, and you don't have to worry about repaying me because this is my way of repaying you for last night." _

**(I'm not going to bother writing about what happened during the movie so think of something in you heads) After the Movie (1-2 hours)**

"I still can't believe you took me to see that."

"I'm amazed at how close that was to our story about half way through."

"That's true, it was quite close. But there's only one thing I enjoy more than movies."

"And that is."

"You silly, you mean everything to me, if I had to I would give up everything for you."

"Ruby your so sweat, but there's one huge problem with our relationship."

"Let me guess, your farther."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You're the heiress to a multimillion dollar company you really think that I wouldn't know how angry your farther can get."

"That is true thanks to his outburst on TV a couple of years back."

"Anyway can we deal with your farther tomorrow?"

"I guess so but why, you always like getting your problems out of the way ASAP and you're putting off our greatest challenge till tomorrow."

"I'm just tired that's all, we can't deal with the anger of your farther if were half asleep."

"True, we should head home." _

**To any of you reading this once again you aren't insane. The reason behind me reposting this is that I had a few spelling mistakes and some horrible writing in places so I fixed them. **

**Please review.**

**Winter out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Farther

**Chapter 4: Father **

**Ok so if you're still interested in reading my fic then thank you. Anyway just to recap since I updated my older chapters. Ruby had probable the world's worst day of Uni and ended up pissing off Weiss. Turns out she was put into a dorm room with Blake, her sister Yang and of cause Weiss. This starts an argument between the two with the end result of Weiss being into girls and surprisingly Ruby. About a week later Ruby asks Weiss out on a date, and shocks Weiss with the fact that she trained herself to act like an heiress in public. The next day Weiss decides to hang out with Ruby with the end result of another date, this time compliments of Weiss. Now they have to deal with the wrath of Weiss's farther.**

**Ruby POV **

**Next morning**

Great today is going to be the worst day of all time. Not only is Weiss still sleeping, but we also have to deal with her farther. "Weiss wake up we have a big day to day."

"Hmmmmmm." Hay that's usually Yang's thing.

"I'm making coffee." That should work she can't go a day with at least one cup of coffee.

"You're making coffee." Knew it

"Yes, now which would you like. Vanilla or Regular?"

"Can you make me vanilla please? Also why did you get me up so early on a Sunday morning?"

"Ok first here is your coffee, and two we have to meet with your dad today remember." Let's hope she remembers or we're screwed.

"Ooh yea, now I remember. Just one thing?"

"And that is."

"How on Earth my farther my farther found out about this." Time to tell her, she is going to feel stupid.

"Ok remember when I took you to that restaurant."

"Yes"

"Well you see, turns out that the press was following us and made a story about it."

"Ooh shit. So that explains the text." (Ok I forgot to write that into the last chapter my bad)

"Anyway we should hurry up and get ready."

"Right."

With that we quickly got dressed into formal ware, which for me consisted of the outfit I wore on our date. And Weiss a simple one piece white dress which had a snow flake pattern on it. Then we quickly made our way to the Limo outside the front of the school waiting for us.

**At the Shnee residents (inside)**

"Oh my god, Weiss this place is amazing." I'm not lying it's a mansion that looks like it's made from snow.

"I guess you're right. I suppose I never really sore it in a different light."

"WEISS SHNEE HOW DARE YOU." I'm going to say that that was her farther, thanks to his world famous shout that sounds more like a lions roar.

"Farther you have no control of who I like."

"It's not that, it's the fact that you don't like Boys that's pissed me off!" what a fucking shocker. He's against same sex relationships.

"You can't control that either. SO JUST FUCKING DEAL WITH IT."

"How dare you talk to your farther like that young lady!" Of cause her mother gets involved, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Excuse me." Great now her family is looking at me, think of something quick.

"You may recognise me from the news story?"

"Yes we do, that's why my husband isn't pleased, but I myself am not that worried,"

"And why would that be?" Well no Weiss is at least acting more civilised then before, still pissed of though.

"Because I know who you are, and what your good for. Ruby Rose."

"Ruby why on Earth would my mother be interested in you?"

"Well my parents were actually the head of security for the entire Schnee Corporation."

"That's not all of it Miss Rose" Why does Weiss's family have to force me to do this.

"Ok fine. Weiss can you remember a little girl who used to hang around here who you were friends with?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Can you remember anything about her name?"

"From what I can remember it had something to do with a gem stone and a flower of some sort. Something like Ruby, Ruby. Wait are you telling me that the little girl who used to be my closest and only friend is you."

"Yes Weiss the girl standing in front of you is the same girl who used to be your only friend."

"Ruby, why on Earth didn't you tell me about this." Here comes the long argument about me keeping this a secret.

"Because I wasn't shoer if it would make things complicated or not."

"I don't see why it really changes anything, but I do have one question"

"And that is?"

"Why did you just up and vanish?"

"When my parents died, I was told that I wasn't aloud here anymore and was forced to leave."

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore, because that's the past Ruby"

"Well I think we should go inside before the media gets here and sees your farther like this, again." Now that's a plan I like.

"Ok."

**Ok sorry that's it's so short. It just I've been really busy lately with all my yearly's and my brothers Roller skating event (surprisingly roller figure skating is a big thing) anyway please review and give me a heads up if you'd like me to continue writing this.**

**Also any ideas for the next couple of chapters would be nice.**

**Winter Out. **


	5. Chapter 5: Everyone knows

**Ok so if you still reading my fanfic then thank you for your continued support. Anyway I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately I got an Xbox one for Christmas with COD AW, Halo: MCC and Destiny and all I've been doing is playing destiny until recently were I've started writing a bit more, so I might start A destiny fanfic or try and blend it into this somehow. To help me decide which way I'm going to do it I will ask for your input. If you type "1" into the reviews then I will make a separate fanfic, if you type "2" then I will make them as one fanfic. Anyway we should probable get back to the Fic before Ruby and Weiss kill me (Because this is an AU they only have their weapons in the Authors notes) **

**Chapter 5**

**(Weiss POV)**

Ok so this morning has been entertaining to say the least. After waking up Ruby and I had to go to my Family's house to talk to my farther, who was so pissed off, and we started off straight with an argument, then I found out my Girlfriend and fellow student was once my only, and still is to this day, friend but had to leave after her parents died working for my farther. After this we were taken I side to avoid the press and everything was settled in a civil manner.

"It's been a privilege to see you again Miss Rose." At least mum likes her.

"No the privilege is all mine." Damn it Ruby why did you have to have such good manner.

"Just leave before I change my mind." Dad isn't too happy about me being with Ruby, what a fucking shocker.

"It was nice seeing you mother."

"Good luck dear, you're going to need it if your farther is a good enough indication of what is to come." She has a damn fine point.

"Thank you mother." With that I hop into the car waiting for us, and we start heading back home.

"Hey Weiss, I still have a little bit about our past to tell if you're willing to hear it?"

"I, might as well since I know about 90% off it."

"Ok when I was still allowed to stay with you at the Manner, My parents in their spare time taught me how to fight and wield a scythe encase I was attacked will I was with you or when the day would come were I would become your personal body guard."

I wasn't seeing this coming, I should of, but I didn't. "Ruby I'm glad you're willing to stop hiding this from me, and I'm also glad that I am in safe hands, but it will never change how I feel about you." I hope this cheers here up, because I hate the way she looks when she's sad.

"I know, and that is one of the reasons I'm glad I meet you."

"Hey Ruby why don't you show me you skills with a Scythe when we get back home." That should work

"Ok. You'll just have to give me a second to get everything ready, and you might as well bring out your Rapier." How on Earth did she know about that?

"Ruby how do you know about that?"

"One of the days were we weren't talking, I was looking out the window, you now the one that looks over the training ground, and saw you practicing on the test dummies. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy watching you practically dance around with every lunge of that Rapier." That would explain it. "Sorry if that sounded creepy."

"That wasn't really creepy since you saw it on accident and I'm glad you enjoyed watching me practice."

**Time Jump (Back at school dorm)**

After we got back to our Dorm we went and asked the headmaster if we could use the practice grounds which he was fine with, then we headed back to our dorm to find Yang and Blake have finally returned.

"Where were you two, Blake and I have been looking all day."

"If you had stayed at the dorm in the last couple of days you would have known now wouldn't you." I'm so glad I'm with Ruby.

"So where were you?" Here we go.

"Ruby and I had to go talk to my family."

"And why would that be?" Yang you're an idiot aren't you."

"They were talking to Weiss's family because there together Yang." Thank you Blake, now I don't have to worry about explaining everything.

"You two are WHAT?"

"Yang for God's sack. Weiss and I are a couple, get over it." Nicely put Ruby.

"Ruby I thought you hated her?"

"That was until I recognised who she was. Yang she was my only child hood friend till the age of seven, and I hers." Is Yang crying?

"So this Rich little bitch who pissed you off on your first day, is actually the love of your life. What are the fucking chances?" I don't think Yang's taking this to well.

Suddenly I see a blur of red next to me, so I look in its direction, only to see Yang on the floor and Ruby on top of her. How'd she do that?

"Weiss are you ok?" She just tackled her adopted sister and she's asking if I'm ok.

"I'm fine, but are you, you just tackled your adopted sister."

"It wouldn't be the first time." I guess someone had to keep yang down.

"Ruby get off me!"

"Only if you agree to keep your hands of Weiss."

"Fine" She's not to impressed about that.

"So, now that everyone is up to speed Ruby and I have something to do." Yang please don't ask questions.

"And that would be?" Thanks a lot Yang.

"Ruby and I are going to practice with our weapons."

"What weapons?" Yang really doesn't know.

"Yang you don't know about Ruby's parents do you?"

"Only that they worked as security for a big company."

"Ruby do you want to do this or am I going to tell her."

"It's my past so I will tell her." This may not end well. "Yang, my parents were the head of security for the Schnee family, that includes House and Work places, and I was told to befriend Weiss which I had done since the day I was born. But when I turned four My parents started teaching me how to fight and wield weapons, because when I turned fourteen I was supposed to be placed as Weiss's body guard, but my parents died a little bit after I turned seven so I was told I had to leave with everything I and my parents owned, which Included my mother's Scythe Crescent Rose and a few videos on how to wield it." Let's hope she under stands.

"So all those times you went to dad and asked if you could go to a large open area away from the house, you were actually practicing with a scythe."

"Yes Yang."

**I'm going to end it here so that I can have some time to think of what to do next, suggestions are welcome. So that's it for today. **

**Winter out.**


	6. anouncment

**Announcement**

**Ok people I am not going to quit this story and there will be a chapter out soon but I really need your help with ideas, I seem to be getting writers block at the moment but it's not from what you think. It's not because I don't have any ideas it's because I have to many ideas that I can't decide which one so I've decided that it would be a good idea to ask you people to send me some ideas and I will pick the ones I like and see what I can do with them and anyone who sends me a suggestion will get a shout out and most likely a weapon or character named after them. Also on a side not, I'm doing this with any other fics I've got running but I want my major and most viewed fic to decide if they want this. I am planning to put Quotes from characters at the end of each chapter as a guessing game and whoever wins gets the same rewards as those who send me ideas but it only works if you're the first person to get the correct answer and NO SEARCHING THE INTERNET FOR ANSWERS. That's the rules of my little game. **


	7. Chapter 7: the true begining

**Hey yea I know I'm overly delayed and I truly have no real reason besides poor management but I'm back. And I should mention I'm changing some stuff up, instead of this staying as a collage AU, I have decided to change it back to the canon universe. The reason behind this change is because I no matter how hard I tried just couldn't think of a way to come up with a new chapter in a Collage au. Though I do not plan to change anything of the last six chapters, instead I have decided to make those chapters a dream but this concept will be explained more in the chapter. Also If you don't like me changing this just keep your mouth shut it's my story not yours.**

**No rest for the childish chapter 7**

Ruby was walking around campus while her team slept, well she thinks they were. When she noticed Weiss standing still wearing her night gown. But something didn't seem right, Weiss was repeating the same action over and over again like time just kept rewinding and playing again.

"Weiss are you ok?" Ruby asked more than slightly worried about her girlfriend. Yet Weiss didn't respond so Ruby did the most logical thing in her hypo active mind. Try to shake her out of it. So Ruby slowly walked towards Weiss continues to ask if she's alright, but still receiving no response, until she stopped right next to Weiss. But when she looked closely Weiss looked different, it was then that Ruby noticed the action that Weiss kept repeating. She was standing over a child who upon a more detailed inspection had claw and teeth marks all over her and a pool of blood around her creating a blood red shadow and was pulling away small pieces of it's the child's flesh. "Weiss what are you doing you've become a monster!" that's when Weiss finally noticed Ruby's presence in the room and in that same moment that Ruby noticed a nightmarish mask on Weiss' face, it was like a bonnie skull print on Weiss' face with blood red lines all over it. That's when she heard Weiss' voice but it wasn't coming from the abomination in front of her, no it was instead coming from no were.

"Ruby wake up!" at first it was only like that of the mumbles of a child trying to hid something from their parents but it gradually got louder and louder. That's when the nightmarish abomination of Weiss let out an ear piecing screech and lunged at Ruby trying its hardest to rip large pieces.

It was at this moment that Ruby awoke with a scream that shattered anything made of glass within a ten kilometre radius. When Ruby calmed down enough to take notice of her surroundings which to her surprise wasn't her dorm but instead a hospital room which unluckily had a full glass wall to her right.

Meanwhile in Team RWBY dorm room

Weiss, Blake and Yang were sleeping with the thoughts of how their leader was doing, because it had been nearly a month since their last mission in which Ruby did the unthinkable.

**Flash Back 3 weeks 4 days**

_Team RWBY was walking through a newly abandoned tow approximately five hundred kilometres from Beacon Academy, their mission was to find the location of the distress signal coming from some were inside the centre of town and to eliminate any Grimm that may be present inside a five kilometre radius of the small town. Ruby had recently taken a very noticeable change in her usually personality only a couple of weeks ago, with Weiss being the first to notice mainly because she went from being her hyperactive, easily excited self, to everyone's surprise had adopted a more Weiss like personality, though still maintaining some of her childish behaviour. Also to nearly everyone's surprise Ruby stopped eating five plates of cookies a day but instead only ever ate a maximum of two every two to three days. _

_Ever since the noticeable change Weiss was secretly more worried then Yang and was continuously try her hardest to think of what might have caused such a drastic change in personality, though she came up with nothing. Unknown to her Yang and Blake were both doing the same thing. Currently the three were thinking of other reasons besides their initial attempts of the subject when they were abruptly forced to stop by Ruby stopping and signalling them to ready themselves for combat. It was then that Weiss, Blake and Yang noticed a rustling sound coming from the bushes and trees around them. _

"_Show yourselves" Ruby had shouted in a nearly threatening voice that was oozing authority, something that the rest of team RWBY had only ever heard coming from Weiss. Slowly a figure moved out of the bushes, team RWBY was somewhat surprised to find the figure to be a young women about their age with snow white hear with an ice blue streak going across the left side of her head, and was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, ice blue shirt and a white leather jacket all while holding a black and silver bow with a nearly empty quiver of arrows, and had two revolvers strapped to her legs with throwing knives holstered around his upper arms. Standing in front of them, though the boy looked like he hadn't slept for more than three hours. _

"_Thank god you're here. You are from Beacon right?" _

_Ruby was the first to speak. "Yeas we are from beacon, now do you mind telling us exactly what happened here and how many survivors of the attack are with you."_

_Weiss was shocked Ruby had never acted in such a straight forward manner even with the recent personality change. Weiss' thoughts were interrupted by the young man answering Ruby's question. "My name is Winter, don't ask it's too long a story, and the only survivors left are the attack are the rest of my team."_

_As Winter mentioned his team three figures walked out from behind the bushes, two boys and another girl to be precise. Thought they looked calm and happy to see team RWBY, both Blake and Weiss took notice of their weapons in extremely easy to reach places for their owners. Weiss chose this moment to do what was on everyone else's minds, well all but Ruby anyway. "Winter is it?" Winter just gave her a light nod." Do you mind if we leave you and your team with Yang and Blake, I need to talk to Ruby for a minute?"_

"_Yea, go ahead I can't really stop you anyway." With Winters comment finished Weiss lead Ruby towards the back of the clearing, with Ruby not liking were this could go. _

"_Ruby we need to talk." _

"_About what?" _

"_Ruby the entire team has taken notice of your new personality but it's not who you are, Ruby we miss the old always happy and Hypoactive girl you used to be, without that this team is a shored to fall apart. So please for the sake of our team, your friends, and everybody close to you go back to being the fun Ruby."_

"_I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't realise that my current actions were effecting everybody like this."_

"_It's ok Ruby Just promise me that you will stay this way." _

"_That I can do. Oh and Weiss." _

"_Yes?"_

"_Thanks, for everything you did just now, I really needed it."_

_When Ruby finished talking she practically flow back to Yang and Blake, who were quite literally looked like a force greater then gravity had hit them head on, well in reality they technically were with Ruby stopping only centimetres from the pair sending a wave of dirt at the with a force to rival gravity. Weiss who was watching the ordeal happening was quietly laughing to herself at the looks on Yang's and Blake's faces when Ruby hit them with dirt. Unknowingly to her Ruby heard it as if it were a giant clock going off in her ears, making her smile even bigger than it was._

"_Well if you fur are done messing about do you mind helping use clear the town of Grimm!" Winter had practically yelled at the four, looking a little more than annoyed at the team's behaviour._

"_Guys he's right we should get down to business. Now Winter do you have a map of the town?" Weiss and Yang who at the present moment half paying attention to the plan so they would know what to do were looking at each other, Weiss with a very rare but increasingly more common smile, and Yang with one of confusion, mainly because she just couldn't figure out how Weiss bring the old Ruby back but she, her sister, couldn't_

"_Ok that's it the plans done. Winter you and Reaper and head from the south." Yang, Blake and Weiss weren't surprised to hear that Winter, a person with a semblance over ice would be going in from the East side of the town, with it being a frozen mountain range. But the person now identified as Reaper, he was a six foot tall muscular and lean boy who for names sake carried a pair of one handed scythes that just happened to shift into one much larger scythe and into a set of dual wield revolvers that used shadow dust action rounds. To make matters even harder on them his completely black cloths (Black tee shirt with a black combat jacket, black jeans and black combat boots) mixed with his semblance to literally fade into the shadows just didn't seem right, thought they figured there was a reason behind it and didn't bother to question it. _

"_Summer and Spring you two will take the West side." What stood before team Ruby was a pair of almost identical twins, the notice able differences were their hair and eye colour, Summer having nearly blazing red hair and flame red eyes, and Spring being pink haired and a cherry blossom pink eye colour, their weapons and clothing choices were extremely similar with both wielding auto rifles that changed into dual swords (The colour schemes match the person so one se is pink the other red), tee shirts, leather jackets, black jeans and black combat boots with a coloured souls. Weiss also noticed Ruby flinch a little when she said Summer's name. _

"_Yang and Blake will take the south and Weiss and I will take the north." _

_Weiss was secretly happy that Ruby and Winter had paired her and Ruby together though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, even herself, she was head over heels for their red headed leader._

_**Weiss and Ruby, North of Town (thirty minutes later)**_

"_Weiss you ready?"_

"_Yea I'm ready."_

_As Weiss readied herself for combat Ruby pulled out the small flare that she had on her belt and set it alight, tossed it in the air signalling to the others to start their assaults. Though it did its job it also had a side effect of drawing Grimm to their current location, though they were prepared for a fierce fight, they didn't expect the equivalent of an army and a half coming at them._

"_Weiss, White Rose!" Weiss insisting to Ruby they change the name of their most used combo weeks ago, jumped up and summoned a glyph and back flipped off of it, landing behind Ruby and summoned yet another glyph in front of Ruby who had set the bladed end of Crescent Rose stabbed into the ground behind the Glyph and fired of multiple rounds through the glyph causing lines of ice dust to trace the rounds and freeze their targets in place long enough to create a wall of frozen Grimm. _

"_Weiss I have an idea but I'm going to need to need a special kind of glyph for it to work."_

"_Yea what is your idea?"_

"_I need you summon a glyph platform for me to launch from and a collection of gate like ones that are augmented with red dust for me to dash through."_

"_Are you shore about this the last time we did something like this it didn't work and ended up setting you cloths on fire."_

"_Yea I'm shore, Remember when I asked how people managed to insert dust into cloths."_

"_Yea I do, but why would you… Wait did you actually mange to insert dust into your clothes?"_

"_Yea I did, mainly fire and ice and a little lightning."_

"_Well here goes nothing!"_

_Weiss did as Ruby asked and created a platform for Ruby to launch off towards the smaller hollowed out red glyphs. While Weiss was setting up 'Red and White reaper' as Ruby called their last attempt, Ruby was quickly checking that the Dust in her clothes was still working and that 'crescent rose' was ready to fire off one of her new rounds given to her by Weiss, the rounds themselves looked like they were the same as Ruby's Air Dust rounds, but upon closer inspection one would notice a small but still noticeable collection of a new version of Air Dust, it was more compact fired of rounds faster, which inter gave Ruby's semblance a major boost but also was more refined and used less of the valuable and expensive substance._

"_Ruby you ready?"_

"_Yea I'm ready."_

_Ruby ran straight at the snow White and red lined glyph and held herself in place and counted down so Weiss could hear '3, 2, 1, NOW' with in less than it would take for you to blink Ruby kicked in her semblance and Weiss forced the glyph to launch Ruby even faster towards the first glyph gate. Ruby so fast that she knew the dust in her cloths would activate upon entering the first gate. She entered the first gate in seconds and her cloths started glowing a mix between blazing orange and ice blue. By now the free Grimm had started charging towards her in an attempt to put her to death, but that plan failed, Ruby was just too fast for them to catch, and those that got close to either caught fire or froze to death, to make matters worse for them Grimm the rounds Ruby kept firing off were propelling her to nearly light speed. _

_Weiss who was watching the scene while keeping the glyph gates up, was amazed at how Ruby had managed to not only insert Dust into her cloths, but also by how fast she was moving because from where she was standing Ruby was just a pure blur of Red, black and ice blue, and the Grimm, don't even get started no them, they went from being an entire army to only fie left alive, and they couldn't find a way to get out of this ring of death. _

_Ruby seeing that it was only five started to slow herself down, once slowed enough signalled for Weiss to deactivate the glyph gates, which she did with pleasure seeing as she was now tiered of holding up the glyphs after so long and summoned one for herself to launch off towards Ruby. Skidding to a stop on the now wet and frozen ground right in front of Ruby, who turned to face Weiss. Weiss noticed that she had been skidding on a particularly slippy patch of ice, this particular patch of ice ended right in front of Ruby._

_Ruby who had also noticed the ice, was worried about what the outcome would be if Weiss came in contact with her. Her thought process was interrupted by Weiss hitting Ruby head on, which resulted in the two of them falling over with Weiss laying on top of Ruby. But what really surprised the two girls was what they were currently doing, they were kissing, but to Weiss' surprise Ruby wasn't trying to force Weiss of but instead had persisted to deepen the kiss._

_Ruby was currently jumping over the moon. Her secret love was kissing her, maybe by accident, but still kissing her, but what made it even better for Ruby was that Weiss was actually kissing her back. Ruby and Weiss had now been kissing for about a fool minute and a half, it was then that their longs almost gave out and forced them part._

"_Weiss, we might want to get up before our clothes get soaked in all this ice."_

"_One more minute couldn't hurt, I quiet like laying hear with you." Weiss was being quite opposite to her usual cold, and somewhat bitchy attitude but Ruby wasn't complaining since had the love of her life laying their on top of her. Now that she thought about it this would be the perfect moment to tell her about her feelings._

"_Weiss can I uh tell you something?" _

"_Yes Ruby what is it?" Weiss being a little intrigued by the nature of Ruby's actions during her sentence, what with her blushing and looking away from Weiss._

"_As you can tell, I like girls in the way that I should like boys, and I uh, I uh, I love you Weiss." _

_By now Weiss was amused at the fact that the girl in front of her was at one minute being as straight forward as can be with her actions but now had little to no confidence about her feelings for her of all people, the cold hearted bitch that she was when they first met to the still cold hearted and bitchy person who could now open up a little to others, and could now actually feel happy, joy and more importantly to her, love._

"_Ruby there's no need for you to be nervous about your feelings, especially since, I, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust compony, feel the same about you that you do me."_

_Ruby was utterly shocked at the fact that Weiss actually loved her back, though now that she thought about it, the fact that Weiss was willing to kiss her, though it was an accident, meant that she had feelings for her._

"_Thank you Weiss, now when this damn mission is over I'm taking you on a date. But first we need to get off the ground and head towards the town ASAP."_

"_I know, but theirs one problem."_

"_What is it?" _

"_Most of my energy was used trying to stop the Glyphs rom braking under your speed so I need to rest for a little longer before I can summon some to launch us towards the town."_

"_Don't worry about anything, I can carry you to town while you rest, and it will take a little bit since I don't usually use my semblance with two or more people."_

"_Ruby don't straight yourself with carrying me around, I don't want you getting exhausted and hindering your ability to fight."_

"_Weiss you know me, I always have energy to spare, and I made shore to bring energy drinks with use in case something like this did happen." Ruby grabs to canisters from behind her back and hands one to Weiss. "Here drink this it will help bring your energy levels back up, plus it also tastes nice, much better than the crap the doctors back at Beacon give us."_

_Weiss took the canister from Ruby's hand, giving her a small 'thank you' as she did so, and took a drink from it. She was amassed just how good this drink tasted. Ruby was right about it tasting better than the crap the doctors gave them the last time their energy was low after an insanely intense mission. Once Weiss had finished hers she tost it at Ruby who caught it from behind her back, without even looking behind her, and just because she had to started tossing it about behind her back. Weiss was completely shocked, how on Remanent was her girlfriend tossing about her canister without even looking at the damn thing._

"_Ruby mind explaining how you're doing that without even looking." Upon hearing her name Ruby tossed the canister high in the air and jumped to her feet, turned to face Weiss and caught the canister behind her back, equipping the thing to her belt._

"_Oh that, I don't know really, though I do remember my mother doing the same thing, well when she was still alive that is, but anyway I believe it's a part of my semblance, or something that links my blood relatives together, since Yang can't do it."_

"_I guess that explains it, I wonder if being in a relationship with someone close to you allows them to do it to, but that can wait till we get…" Weiss was cut short as she caught a falling sword behind her back, more specifically, Summer's sword. _

"_Ah Weiss I think that answers your question on the subject, but more importantly, why did Summer's *Flinch* sword fell from the sky?" Weiss was now curious on two things, one: why did Summer's sword fall from the sky, two: Why does Ruby keep flinching very time someone says 'Summer'._

"_Ruby before we try and find what happening to Summer and Spring, do you mind explaining why you keep flinching every time someone says Summer?" _

"_I don't want to talk about it Weiss, well not right now at least."_

"_No Ruby stop hiding whatever it is your hiding. This flinching of yours has been happening for a while now and it's starting to worry me."_

"_Fine I'll tell you. Remember when Yang and I went to patch?"_

"_Yes I do, you both looked sad before you left."_

"_Well the reason we left for patch was so Yang and I could go visit my mother's grave. Her name was Summer Rose, the huntress that was killed in an attack on a small village just outside of patch." Ruby by now looked like she was about to breakdown right in front of Weiss, and Weiss couldn't blame her, she had forced her to explain something so painful to her that it could bring grown men to their knees._

"_You don't mean the Daggercliff massacre do you?"_

"_Yea that's the one, the same one were only a small girl in black cloths and a red hooded cloak."_

"_Ruby I'm sorry, if I had known this was why you flinched I wouldn't have asked."_

"_Weiss there's no need to be sorry, you needed to know anyway."_

_Unknown to the two girls a small pack of Beowolves were planning to sneak up on the two while their guard was down. Weiss hadn't taken notice of the small shadows lurking in the bushes but Ruby did but didn't act immediately, instead waiting for the beasts to strike first. Which is what they did, three Beowolves leapt out of the bushes all headed towards Weiss, who was somewhat shocked at the sudden roar they produced to start their charge. Ruby who was up on her feet in seconds quicker then lighting dispatched the three. Weiss by now had got up and drawn her dust action rapier (Sorry forgot how to spell the name of it. If this notice is still in the posted chapter it means I forgot to place it in) and took notice of how much dust was left inside her canisters, but while she was looking and replacing canisters faster than humanly possible, a Beowolf attacked her from behind. Ruby being Ruby dashed to block the attack but in the process was slashed in Weiss' place. Though her aura was healing the wound it was still pretty bad and was still bleeding, but that didn't stop Ruby. Weiss who had witnessed the attack was shocked to see Ruby sill standing with the kind of injury she had suffered but when she looked closely it had already healed not even a single scar remained. So Weiss checked Ruby's aura on her scroll, and it shocked her, Ruby's aura had managed to go over the top of the entire bar which was glitching. _

_Ruby who had just finished obliterating the extremely unlucky Beowolves felt tired as hell, though I guess that would happen if you were in a fit of Rage while moving at lightning fast speeds and wielding a scythe, but what she didn't know was that her aura was glitching out the scroll in Weiss' hands. But she did notice something new on her beloved weapon. At first glance one could easily miss it but to Ruby it was like placing a huge red light bulb on crescent Rose. This nearly unnoticeable thing was a small button like circle on the major gear, but what made it interesting was small nearly invisible sparks of rose red electricity moving around it._

"_Ah Ruby, do you mid telling me why your aura gage is glitching out like this." Ruby looked confused for the most part but her curiosity and Weiss' surprised and shocked face nearly forced her to look, and when she did, the image she saw shocked her._

"_Weiss I have no idea, but it will have to wait. We have a mission to finish and a friend to find." Weiss, who had just started following the now 'surprised' Ruby was confused, we way Ruby acted was that of a person who had just been shocked, but her eyes said otherwise. This was causing Weiss to believe Ruby was hiding something. But knowing Ruby, Weiss knew she wasn't going to get an answer, so for now let it slide._

_Suddenly Weiss noticed something wrong with the terrain they were walking on, it was streaked with ice and snow. Which was weird since the only area it should snow around this area was at the mountains but they were straight ahead of them on the other side of the town. Ruby who was noticing Weiss' strange behaviour started getting a little scared, 'Does she know my secret?' Was the one thought going through her mind, knowing full well that the snow was of only one cause. _

"_Ruby do you notice the ice and snow?" Weiss asked as if thinking Ruby might not have noticed._

"_Yes I have." Weiss was somewhat shocked at Ruby's response, 'what is going on, first Ruby's aura spikes, then this ice and snow appears?'_

_Weiss being too caught up in her thoughts didn't notice a pair of wolves following them, one black with blood red eyes and the other white with ice blue. Well she didn't until Ruby shouted out to Weiss to stop moving. When she did, and turned to face Ruby, she was shocked to see that the wolves stood and watched her. The Black one next to Ruby and the White, slowly moving towards Weiss._

"_Ruby why are their wolves, and why aren't they attacking us?" _

"_Shadow do you mind helping me explain this she doesn't know of her own heritage." Weiss was now more confused than she was before, what did Ruby mean by 'she doesn't know of her own heritage'._

"_Will do Ruby, Now Weiss first you need to calm down a little and sit down. This could take a bit to explain." Weiss was now shocked, did the wolf just fucking talk. But being scared that 'Shadow' and the other wolf would attack her if she didn't, and the over whelming need to know what was going on got the better of her. So she took a seat on the fallen tree behind her._

"_Ok Weiss, were would you like to start?"_

"_How about why you can talk?"_

"_Actually I'm not talking, you can just understand wolves, well certain wolves to be precise."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Weiss, what Shadow is saying is that, well fuck it, your family was once part of an old 'religion' for lack of better words. And you have been luckily or unluckily depending on how you see it, inherited a kind of skill so to speak. That 'skill' is what we like to call 'being a tamer' what that entitles is the ability to work and communicate with specific wolves, like Shadow. Oh and remember when we learnt about some of the first hunters and huntresses had wolf companions?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well they were the first tamers to live on the planet, well the first tamers who knew of their powers."_

"_Ok so that explains most of it, but that doesn't explain why that wolf is watching me?"_

"_I'm watching you because I believe that you are to be my master, much like Ruby and Shadow."_

"_Ok so how will we find out?"_

"_Weiss all you have to do is place your hand on her head and wait for a coloured glow."_

_Weiss following Ruby's orders stood up and slowly walked towards the white wolf, and placed her hand on her head. Within seconds an ice blue glow enveloped to two and faded away just as fast. Weiss' was shocked at the feel of the wolf standing next to her but ultimately confused as to how Ruby managed to hide something like this from well everyone. "Ruby, how on fucking remnant did you manage to keep this a secret from including Blake, I would have at least expected her to figure this out?"_

"_Ah that's a little complicated, but in the simplest way possible, the wolves don't 'smell' like dogs or wild wolves meaning that Blake's sense of smell was tricked into believing that they aren't there. There is a lot of more technique and physical details for why that happens but I wasn't the best at that class."_

"_What did you mean by 'class' I thought you only attendant signal before coming to beacon?"_

"_Ah yea that was a little bit of a lie, I did only attend signal before coming to beacon, but I was also having classes late at night with the rest of the new Tamers. And you by the way will have to have lessons at beacon meaning I have to call some of the private tutors for the classes I can't teach."_

"_What do you mean by 'tutors' and 'classes' what would I need to learn that would require tutors and classes at night to learn?" Weiss was now utterly confused with the whole prospect of this and completely angry as to why she needed classes at night. _

"_It's exactly as the words Tutors and Classes suggests, and the reason why is because the normal teachers at Beacon or any other academy don't have any knowledge of this besides the legends from long ago but if you would rather go to this districts capital to get lessons and in return have to leave Beacon then I will take you there._

"_Ok fine I will have the tutors, but theirs one more question."_

"_Yes"_

"_Does my wolf have a name or..."_

"_Oh yea sorry, you have to name her."_

"_That makes sense, how about Snow."_

_The white wolf now known as Snow simple nodded in response to the name and vanished into a cloud of now while Shadow faded away into the shadows._

"_Ruby where did they go?" _

"_Were did how go?" Weiss was more than a little startled to hear the voice of a very familiar Blond, who was walking up behind them looking confessed._

"_Yang I think she might have seen someone or something running in the forest, though I don't think it wise to go check it out since its way too dense to move around properly."_

"_Oh ok, well the missions over it seems, you two cleared literally every Grimm in the area with your little distraction, so were heading out while the other four come up here to clean it up. Oh and Spring was asking if you two have seen her sword, appears it was taken by a nevermore."_

"_Ah yea we did actually, I believe Weiss has it actually."_

"_Ah yea it's in the spare sheath attached to my bag, though don't get to surprised about it fitting the sheath was made to be adjustable for reasons such as this."_

_Just as Weiss finished her statement on the sheath a large Beowolf lunged out and stabbed Ruby in Back, causing Ruby to make a nearly ear-piercing scream as the pain rushed through her body._

**End Flash back**

Ruby lurched up right faster than humanly possible after having the now nightmarish dream, but in the process yanked of the small discs attached to her body making the medical machines flat line. Doctors Rushed towards the door hoping she wasn't dead but were relieved to see her sitting up and walking about, even though they persisted she didn't, Weiss being the first to hear, shocking both Blake and Yang since usually only Ruby or Blake could have heard that fast jumped up and ran at the now open room and literally bragging through the doctors who just walked out the Room heading to inform Yang, Blake and herself. Once at inside the room after a good four minutes of pushing Weiss saw Ruby petting Shadow on the bed, though the doctors didn't know that, looking much like her old self.

"Shadow, you might want to hide for a little while since Yang and Blake are coming." Do as suggested Shadow did what his name might suggest and faded away into the shadow under the small hospital bed, though both Weiss and Ruby both knew he was still on the room.

"Hey Weiss figured you'd be the first to hear the flat line sound, I bet Blake and Yang are shocked out of their minds." Weiss was now smiling like a five year old girl being give presents for their birthday.

"Yea they were, though why did you scream when you woke up?"

Ruby went and described everything that happened to her while she was 'unconscious' and was surprised that it actually took her till the nightmarish part of the 'dream' to actually realise it was all fake, which made Weiss both face palm and laugh at the exact same time. Ruby was at this moment laughing at herself and her stupidity after what just happened. Ruby after some time stopped laughing along with Weiss and they looked straight into each other's eyes and slowly leaned forward and kissed, this one however was much more passionate than their first. Well it was until "Uhmm, you two do know that we can see you right? Oh and Ruby doctor says you can leave, there's nothing wrong with you to keep you here."

Ruby at this point was both happy and embarrassed, since one she didn't have to stay here, and two, her sister caught her and Weiss kissing. Though the notion of leaving kicked her mind straight into 'shit run' mode, so she grabbed Weiss by the wrist and dashed straight out the door using her semblance to move like lightning. We she stopped she was outside the RWBY team dorm. "Ah sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to f you here, I just figured it would be easier then dealing with my sister."

"It's fine Ruby, and I'm actually impressed, last time you tried to move yourself and another that fast you only made it about ten metres but this was what ten kilometres. Now come on we should get inside, you have a promise to keep."

**Well theirs the 'restart' button on this story, and to any of you who liked the way it was going before, then you're more than welcome to use the older chapters to start up your own stories, just make shore that you do acknowledge that they are mine. Though I do hope you like the way things are going now and I will try to update this a little more often, I seemed to get a little to side tracked with my Destiny story.**

**Blizzard out. **


	8. AN

Thanks to everyone who actually bothered to read my stories in general, and it is thanks to you guys that i have started to create new chapters for two of those stories (RWBY and Destiny) but you will have to wait as my yearly exams are coming up and i have some projects I have to work on before the end of the next two weeks. Though I will say this, for those who gave advice on the RWBY story i am trying to re-work the story as a way to slow down the relationship and further the story, and to everyone who made a review or a comment on these stories i will place your names on the next chapter.

Signed _Winters Abyss_

26/10/16


End file.
